Kamen Rider Blade Vs The Forces of Evil: Stump Day
by Ezilo
Summary: A holiday special featuring Marco Diaz from my Kamen Rider Blade Story as he fights the Stump Day Stump.


All right everyone I'm back and I figured since it's getting closer to Christmas and I just watch the Stump Day episode I figured I would make this. I may make for my Kamen Rider Wizard but I'm not sure. Anyway Enjoy~!

Talking: "Hello"

Thoughts: _'Hello'_

Driver/Rouzer Announcement/Spell Name: **"TURN UP/SLASH/Narwhal Blast"**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

(Butterfly Castle, Mewni)

They were all holding hands waiting for the stump to kill them, when they heard a voice.

"So, this is the disturbance I was called to deal with?"

They all looked to see where they thought they heard the voice and saw a man standing in front of a grey and blue portal. The man looked to be in his early 20's, wearing all black including shoes and gloves the only thing that wasn't black was a silver undershirt. The man looks around and sees them within the stumps roots before directing his focus to the stump itself.

"Interesting." Was his response to the Stump. Star looked at the man and yelled, "Who are you!" The man looked at Star and gave a half-smile. "Look to your left." Was all he said. Star confused looked and saw Marco just as confused as she is. She turned back to the man and focused on his face and a saw a mole that she would know anywhere. "Marco?" She asked. Marco looked like he was about to reply when the man answered instead, "Got it one Princess."

Everyone looked at him and the back to their Marco wondering how this is happening. "Well now that we're done playing guess who I have to complete my objective." The adult Marco said as his face gained a serious expression. "What's your objective?" The younger Marco asked. The adult looked to his younger version and said, "To wipe that stump from existence." The all looked shocked at his words. "Oh yeah, well like how are you going to do that Earth Turd." Pony Head yelled think he was nuts. How was he supposed to destroy what had captured all of them?

He pulled out a silver buckle and a card with a beetle and a spade on it and said, "With these." Now they all looked at him like he was nuts how was a buckle and a card going to stop a stump powerful enough to trap all of them with little effort. But before they could ask he inserted the card into the buckle and the it ejected a red belt that attached it to his waist and began to make pulsating noises.

Marco raised his right arm across his chest with his hand facing knuckles forward and says, **"Henshin."** He then brings his right hand down toward the buckle and thrusts his left arm outwards with the palm facing out. His right hand pulls a handle causing the buckle to announce, **"TURN UP."** And flip the card over to reveal a golden spade with a red background. A blue projection of the beetle projects out of the buckle. Adult Marco then walks through the projection and came out as Kamen Rider Blade.

They were all amazed at how the adult Marco was now wearing a suit of armor. "Now to make sure that I don't accidently hit any of you I believe a change in venue is in order." As Blade said that he pulls out his Blay Rouzer and opens it and picks out a card and swiped it through his rouzer. **"TIME."** A blue image of a scarab appeared before being absorbed into Blade.

To Blade time had stopped all around him allowing him to pluck everyone out of the Stumps roots and set them down on the other side of them room. He then turned to the Stump and pulled out another card from his rouzer and swipe it. **"TACKLE."** A blue image of a boar and was absorbed into Blade who then ran at the Stump. Right before he hit the Stump he said, "Time Resume." And time resumed.

To everyone else it happened in an instant. One moment they were in the Stumps roots wondering what was about to happen when they heard the Time announcement. The next they were on the other side of the room and there was a giant hole in the room where the Stump was. They ran to the hole to see that the Stump and Blade were falling to the ground. "How'd all this happen we barely even blinked?" Marco questioned. He and everyone were wondering what the hell happened. "I think." Queen Moon said gaining everyone's attention. "That the older version of Marco somehow stopped time without using magic." Before anyone else could wonder how that could be they heard a boom and saw that Blade and the Stump had landed on the ground. "How are we going to see what's happening it's too far down." Star complained. Moon rolled her eyes at her daughter's complaint and snapped her fingers. Suddenly an image appeared in front of the showing them what was happening on the ground. They all looked at Moon. She looked back at them and asked, "What?" They then turned back to the image to watch the fight.

* * *

(Outside, Mewni)

 **(BGM: Kamen Rider Blade Take it a Try)**

Blade got up and looked at the Stump it looked like it had barely taken any damage from his tackle and the fall. "You're a tough cookie. If I had more time I would drag this out but, I'm a busy man so I need to finish this now." Blade took out a black gauntlet like device his Rouze Absorber and attached it to his left forearm and plucked out 2 cards. He inserted one into the rouzer. **"ABSORB QUEEN."** He then swiped the other card threw the rouzer. **"EVOLUTION KING."** All of his rouze cards appeared in a circle around Blade before he absorbed all of them and in a flash of golden light he became Kamen Rider Blade King Form. He then materialized a gold and blue sword in his left hand, the King Rouzer.

Back with everyone else in the castle they were amazed at the adult Marco's transformation and the materialization of his new weapon. "So, cool." Were Marco and Star's response the rest of their age group just nodded dumbly, River was drooling over the sword that Blade materialized his eyes glazed over as he imagined charging into battle with that weapon, Moon however while still amazed looked a bit worried. Star noticed this and asked, "Hey mom how come you look worried adult Marco looks like he's got everything handled." "That's exactly why Star from what I can sense about this forms energy he could take on the entire magic counsel and Toffee at full power and win." After hearing what Moon just said the understand why she is worried. They turn back to the fight to see what happens next.

Blade raised his right hand to the sky and 5 cards shot out of his armor and into his hand. He lowered the king rouzer to the ground and inserted the cards. **"SPADE TEN, JACK, QUEEN, KING, ACE."** It then announced, **"ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH."** The same cards Blade loaded into his rouzer appeared as projection between him and the Stump. The king rouzer glowed with golden energy. Blade swung the rouzer threw the first card and unleashed a beam of golden energy that got stronger as it passed through each card until it finally hit the Stump completely annihilating it from existence as Blade watch while maintaining the beam.

After he was sure the Stump was completely destroyed he stopped firing the beam. Then he turned around and started jumping from pillar to pillar on the castle as he made his way back to the hole he made. As he jumped through the hole everyone backed up to give him some room. Blade then pulled the lever on his buckle causing it to turn over once again. He then removed the card cancelling his transformation.

Everyone was silent and just staring at him so Janna broke the ice. "That was awesome." And that caused everyone except Moon to start asking him questions like how could he do everything without magic, where did get the buckle and cards, and where can I get a weapon like yours. River asked that last one. Adult Marco yelled, "ENOUGH!" silencing everyone. "Ok in order of your questions: the buckle and cards, I got them through hard work, and you can't get them they are exclusive to me." Adult Marco answered appeasing everyone except River who pouted over the fact he couldn't get a weapon like Marco's.

"So when will I turn into you?" Marco questioned his older self. "You won't." Was his answer, which confused everyone. "How come." Marco asked. Adult Marco sighed and said, "Because I'm from a parallel universe and my powers only exist in my universe." Everyone now understood how Adult Marco was able to do all the things he did he wasn't from their universe.

"Alright I had better be going don't want my wife to start worrying about me, Omnitraxus open a portal to my universe." After he said that the same gray and blue portal that brought him here opened up again. Before he walked through he looked at Marco and Star and said, "You 2 are going to have many trials ahead of that will test your bonds with each other to the limit and beyond but I know that if you rely on each other through thick and thin nothing will ever stop you."

He smiled then began to walk through the portal he was halfway through when Star yelled, "WAIT." He looked at her wondering what she needed. "Who's your wife?" She questioned. Adult Marco smiled once more and said, "You should know her Princess, you see her every day when you look in the mirror." And with that he walked through the rest of the portal that soon closed behind him.

At that moment, everyone's reactions varied Kelly started squealing in excitement, Tom fainted, Janna patted Marco on the back and said, "Nice job dude.", Marco was blushing and stuttering mess, Starfan13 was passed out on the floor from over excitement, Pony Head said, "Damn I didn't know Earth Turd had it in him.", River was torn between emotions happiness that Star and Marco had gotten together and Anger for the fact that Marco married his baby girl, Moon was laughing lightly at the situation and Star was still trying to figure out what Adult Marco meant. "I don't get it. The only person I see every day in the mirror is me." She said. Everyone stopped what they were doing except Tom and Starfan13 who were unconscious, to wonder how long it would take before Star understood what Adult Marco meant.

…..

…

…

…...

…

"OH MY GOD MARCO MARRIED ME!" Star yelled with a blush on her face. _'I guess it didn't take that long.'_ Everyone but Star, Tom and Starfan13 thought.

Suddenly Eclispa walks in with her hair down in a purple robe and pink slippers with her left ankle still cuffed sees the room and everyone in it in disarray and asks, "What did I miss."

* * *

(Unknown, Earth)

Marco stepped out of the portal with a smile still on his face. Although it gets notably smaller than it was before. He was in front of his home a 3-story house with a small garage for his motorcycle painted white in the woods in the middle of nowhere. He walked behind the house and saw three tombstones the one on the left was hand carved with two people dancing surrounded by roses and vines it said:

Rafael

And

Angie

Diaz

1973-2058

1975-2058

Loving Husband and Father

Loving Wife and Mother

Best Parents in the Universe

Marco said, "Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Tears were forming in his eyes but he wiped them away. He looked at the one on the right and it was decorated with flames everywhere. It said:

Thomas "Tom" Lucitor

1998-6664

Final True King of the Underworld

Friends till the End

Brother in all but Blood.

Marco said, "Hey Tom." And fist bumped his tombstone. He looks to the final tombstone decorated with rainbows, smiley faces and narwhals, all leading up to the star on it. It said:

Star Butterfly-Diaz

1998-2125

Last Queen of Mewni

The Eternal Rebel

Loving Wife until the End

Marco looked at the tombstone for what felt like hours. He sat down in front of it with tears streaming down his face and a smile, "Hey Star, boy do I have a story for you." And so, he began the tale of his most recent adventure to his Wife, Parents and Brother and so he shall continue to until the end of time.

* * *

Alright guys and gals tell me what you think of my first Holiday special.

P.S. I'm going to try and get some righting in daily but it takes me time in order to figure out the right works this took me about four and a half hours.

Now would you kindly **REVIEW.**

Ezilo12 disappears in a swirl of shadows leaving only a note that said: **All Flames will be used to forge the sword of your own destruction.**


End file.
